


Being In Love and Other Causes of Anxiety

by Kanervakani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Monsters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanervakani/pseuds/Kanervakani
Summary: Monarda and Hunts go on one of their night walk- and talks. Monarda gets a lowkey anxiety attack about how much in love they are. Choise.





	Being In Love and Other Causes of Anxiety

’’ I roamed along the walls for a while even after they had been finished. For some time, there were artists staying up even during the night, trying to finish the decorations, those old tallow candles and the moon as their only light, ‘’ the spirit of hunt hushed their voice from their already quiet tone to a whisper. They moved their large claws from Monardas considerably smaller and softer hand, alongside their arm towards their shoulder. On the way they extended their fore- and middle finger to mimic the movement of walking, more precisely, sneaking on the demigods skin.

 

‘’ I have to admit that in the darkest nights, ‘’ Hunts spoke in slowed words, ‘’ I would stalk behind them, intentionally breaking some dry branches; to make them look over their shoulders, only to see nothing. ‘’

 

The hand had moved close to Monardas collarbones. ‘’ I would get close, and- ‘’ Hunts finished the vaguely scary story with a few seconds of silence, and then a quick puff of warm air onto the demi gods face through their teeth. ‘’ I would blow out their candle and watch them scatter like their life depended on it, ‘’ Monarda was already in the midst of a quieted giggle fit when Hunts finished the first part of the sentence. The spirit answered with a low gravely laugh. 

 

Someone might have nervously laughed at how the spirit was implicating doing something less mischievous, more monstrous, but Monarda knew better. Hunts knew they knew better. What was funny to Monarda was the implication that the softhearted spirit would have done anything else than scary pranks to make the life of some mortals a bit more exiting. They shared the slightly morbid sense of humor, which always left Monardas cheeks hurting from too much laughing and smiling when they spent time together.

 

They knew the feeling and what it meant. They felt those sparks often, and every time they were suppressed by a guilt. Their friend, their mentor, some mortals they had met and had already passed; every time there was a sinking, nervous anxiety that made their throat hurt and heart beat painfully. 

 

Yet it was somehow different with Hunts. They still felt that guilt, but the aggression which with the spirit showed how much they cared for Monarda and wanted to spend that time with them made the demi god light up in an unfamiliar way. The spirit always asked if they could be of any help, came to take Monarda away for these night chats without prompting; it made Monarda feel like they weren’t for once being a bother and a burden to someone they adored.

 

Adore they did. It wasn’t just need for attention. One good talk with the spirit could show one how intelligent and caring this, what could be called a monstrous mockery of a human, was. Monarda had had more than a few good talks with them. They would often go out with a lantern in the night, just to take a break from Monardas studying, and lay around on a few blankets, discussing both personal things and history, fairytales and culture.

 

Quieting their giggling, Monarda asked; ‘’ how was the wall decorated? ‘’

 

‘’They painted abaloa flowers and the fruits of a petja tree. I’m unaware of what they symbolize or if they were used in rituals. It was hard to climb up the walls at that point, I always left claw marks and- ‘’ Hunts stopped talking suddenly. The spirit couldn’t see how Monardas eyes had lit up brighter than the lanterns of the temple. They however felt the warmth, the tension of their muscles under Monardas skin. They radiated excitement, and Hunts couldn’t help smiling. 

 

They didn’t wait too long to ask, as they knew Monarda still felt the need to wait for permission to talk. It was frightening but Hunts was going to go at Monardas pace. ‘’ Do you know what they mean? ‘’

 

Monarda let out a breath that they had been holding, and started talking; ‘’ by my knowledge, the priestess adored petja fruit, but it isn’t just that. The tree only bears fruit once in it’s lifetime. The tree is very fragile and uses all of its energy in making them, dying right after they’ve fallen or been collected. The priestess compared this to rebirth, and- ‘’

 

As the demigod continued to explain the history and use of the fruit in ceremonial practices, Hunts slowly drew circles onto their bare chest and stomach with their knuckles. They followed all the curves gently, gracing Monardas skin like it was something irresistible. Monarda felt the vibrations of a quiet purr from their chest. They felt like smiling. Too wide for the situation. They were explaining rituals regarding death, things connected to tragedy. They wanted to be respectful, yet they couldn’t help the bright, bare toothed grin. 

 

‘’ The fresh scent was strongly associated with spring, giving only more- ‘’ they continued, trying to concentrate on words and not the way light played on the spirits strangely carved yet beautiful face. The clawed fingers made soft flicks along the border of Monardas skirts upper hem. It was playful, something they did often, yet every single time the touches along their hip bones sent jolts of warmth to their stomach and lungs. 

 

Monarda felt a burning in their throat, but it was good. They felt ecstatic yet anxious. There were so many things to concentrate on. The beautiful dark face, the purring that was starting to get buried out by Monardas heartbeat. They felt sweaty and choked up. At that, they finally noticed how much they were stuttering and mumbling. They stopped talking in the middle of a sentence, bursting with so many feelings. It was completely overwhelming. Their smile slowly turned to an unpleasant stretched grimace.

 

‘’ A-after th-the dry y-year, th- ‘’ they were being dumb again. They were being annoying and weird. How long had they been talking anyways? Hunts never minded it though, they never looked at Monarda impatiently. They never told them to stop or interrupted Monarda. There were too many things to consider. They were quiet for a moment again.

 

Hunts had stilled their hand, apparently feeling the almost unnoticeable shaking Monarda hadn’t even come to be aware of yet. This had happened a few times. Monarda would get overwhelmed by mere excitement, or happiness. They would get embarrassed about it. Hunts would seethe with anger inside. Not at Monarda; but at the fact that someone so sweet could be made feel embarrassed about joy.

 

Keeping their low voice calm, Hunts mumbled; ‘’ it’s ok, it’s all ok. ‘’ They moved their hand to gently fiddle with Monardas hair. The demigod swallowed and opened their jaw again speaking almost in a gasp; ‘’ t-the plant was almost extinct, but t-there are still some in the r-ruins. ‘’

 

They were riding it out so well. ‘’ I don’t know m-much about abaloa flowers, I’ll look them up tomorrow, ‘’ they finished, voice still shaky but with an audible smile. The wave of emotions was still crashing through Monardas body. It was so much, but the calmness and warmth they were met with and kept grounded by was picking out the negative parts of it. 

 

‘’ Thank you, darling, ‘’ Hunts said with a hum, letting the moment be silent. Monarda thought about how the queen had probably called the priestess darling too. Had queen felt like this too when building one of the greatest monuments for the priestess? Had the priestess gently stroked the queens face like Hunts was now doing to Monarda? The word used for the two historic figures was lovestruck. Monarda parted their lips, almost saying the word out loud, but silencing themself. They thought, with an anxious flare, that they finally knew the unnamed feeling that was taking over their body.


End file.
